In general, refrigerators are apparatuses for storing food at low temperature. Such a refrigerator may include one of a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment.
Typical refrigerators just perform their original function for storing food at low temperature. However, needs of additional functions except for the original function are being increased in recent years.